1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhaler for delivering a preferably powdered formulation from a carrier which is preferably band-shaped, flexible and/or forming a closed loop, with a plurality of receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to the delivery and atomization of a formulation particularly for inhalation or for other medical or therapeutic purposes. Particularly preferably, the present invention relates to the delivery of medical, pharmaceutical and/or therapeutic formulations which, in particular, contain or consist of at least one active substance. During atomization, an aerosol or a spray cloud is produced having, particularly for inhalation, very fine, solid and/or liquid particles, preferably in the range from 1 to 10 μm.
The formulation is preferably a powder. Particularly preferably, the invention therefore relates to a powder inhaler. The term “formulation” according to the invention preferably also includes liquids, however, while the term “liquid” is to be understood in the broad sense as including inter alia solutions, suspension, suslutions (mixture of solution and suspension), dispersions, mixtures thereof or the like.
The present invention relates to an inhaler or other atomizer for delivering a preferably powdered formulation from a reservoir such as a blister strip or other preferably disc-shaped or band-shaped carrier, having a plurality of receptacles or blister pouches, each of which contains one dose of the formulation. Therefore, the term “inhaler” is preferably to be understood generally as including other atomizers or dispensers for delivering a pre-metered formulation.
German Patent Application DE 41 06 379 A1 discloses an inhaler having a coiled blister strip. Blister pouches of the blister strip are each filled with a dose of a powdered medicament and are opened one after another for inhalation by peeling or pulling off a cover.